1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layer forming method which uses a liquid drop ejecting device and a layer forming apparatus, device and manufacturing method therefor, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a photo-lithography method has been commonly used for manufacturing a fine wiring pattern for a semiconductor-integrated-circuit. Recently, methods using a liquid drop ejecting method are disclosed. According to such a method, a liquid member which contains a pattern forming member is ejected to a base board from a liquid drop ejecting head; thus a wiring pattern is formed by disposing the pattern forming member on a pattern forming surface. It is understood that such technique is quite effective for multi-product production in a small volume (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. Hei 11-274671 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2000-216330 for reference).
Here, when a wiring pattern is formed on a device, there is a case in which, for example, a linear line pattern and an inclining line pattern which is diagonal to the linear line pattern exist together, or a wiring pattern has different line widths co-existing. However, when these different wiring patterns are formed by a liquid drop ejecting apparatus under a common ejection conditions, there have sometimes been cases in which a required accuracy cannot be obtained in the formed pattern.
For example, when a wiring pattern in which a liner line pattern and an inclining line pattern exist together is formed under common ejection conditions in which liquid drops having a common size are ejected, it occurs that intervals of the ejected liquid drops do not continue, particularly in an inclining line pattern; therefore, the obtained wiring pattern may have a conductivity defect. Thus, there is a concern that device quality may be degraded.